boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Themes in Boys vs. Girls
The following is a list of themes considered to play a part in the ''Boys vs. Girls'' Series, both academically and by D. Isaac Thomas. Love Love is another major theme in the books. It is described as one of the only things which can conquer evil and even death. Love always plays a notable part in helping to tip the favor in the side of good. Friendship Friendship, likewise, is essential to the series. Every major character in the book series shares a relationship with at least one other character or even multiple characters. Fate The role of fate is continually described as interchangeable and enforces the idea that no one has a complete lack of control, nor a lack thereof, over their future. Emily Watson attempted to solve all the world's problems on her own, resulting in her demise and her bringing about nought but the last thing she wanted, chaos. When we attempt to fight against fate, we often cause exactly what we are trying to prevent. The trilogy heavily enforces the idea that "the ends do not justify the means". Honorable as Emily's intentions are, they are extremely rarely portrayed in a positive light. Identity Like in other pieces of children's and young adult fiction, the novel probes the place of authority and identity within the youth's relationship to parents and other social forces. The thematic similarity between these action novels are comparable to an interest in the grasp of power between youth and adult authority. While co-authoring the sequel, Melissa Vaine noted that Boys vs. Girls "explores a more common adolescent anxiety--the painful realization that coming into one's own sometimes means continuous evolution, both ideologically and physically". She notes that in particular shows the pressure of "having to choose between following in your parents' footsteps or doing something new". Good and Evil A central theme in the series is the difference between good and evil and the knowledge between right and wrong, and the balance between both. The series is more than just the story of a civil war at school. They found themselves in the middle of a war to turn back an evil tide jam-packed with misunderstood characters, but the series is more than a classic tale of rock 'em, sock 'em robots. Along the way, Steven Thompson must confront what it means to be evil, and how hard it is at times to be good. A little hope can go a long way. Religion Though the novel does not maintain an overtly religious thematic interest, some readers place the novels themes within this context. While D. Isaac Thomas is atheist, religion is dealt with in the trilogy. Vincent and Summer are both agnostic; they worship the energy field that provided them with their powers. Humans, according to Steven (who is monotheistic), “lacked a single overriding doctrine, but they did share a collection of superstitions and rituals, most of which concerned warding off bad luck.” Basic pagan superstition. Summer, however, does not worship anyone or anything. When Steven asks his friend what she believes, this is the reply: Summer later says this: So in the D.I.T. Literary Universe, we can choose between pagan polytheistic idol worship, pagan superstition, and “enlightened” closed-system scientism. Those options are limited, especially because the themes of meditating and becoming one with nature and wielding mystical powers for the good of all humanity are not religious, but rather New Age spiritualism. Behind the scenes Thomas once said that like several authors who inspired him, he didn’t purposely try to make the themes that are “deeply entrenched in the whole plot" happen. He prefers to let themes "grow organically", rather than sitting down and consciously attempting to impart such ideas to his readers. Notes and references Category:Lists